Soul Mate
by Kyoshi-Angel of Artisan
Summary: Their both outcasts and yet both lived past the distruction of Planet Vegeta. I'm talking about Brolly and Tarble. Discription inside, Rate M for later chapters. No flamers. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** I don't Dragonball Z or its charaters.

**Description:** After being sent away by his father, Tarble grows up alone on a strange planet. Brolly was exiled from birth from his power. Barely surviving the attempted murder and destruction of plant Vegeta he grow up roaming the universe with his abusive father who he had saved as an infant. What happens when the two met? What will happen when Paragus finds out about the two?

**Author's Note:** I notice no one has done a fan-fic for this pairing yet and wanted to give a shot at it so that there is at least one story for it. The more review for this, the faster I write since I know people are reading it. No Flamers thanks.

**Chapter One: One Cold Night**

The night was surprisingly clear on the planet. Tarble looked up at the stars and smiled faintly. At his side a crudely put together robot. The ten year old sighed to himself softly. Three years ago he'd been dropped off on this planet that was half forest and half ruins of a dead civilization that once lived there. Giving him the materials needed to build himself a friend; someone to talk too and would talk back to him. He felt like he was going insane, but then how could he not when all that was around him was nature; life and ruins; death.

"Well Be'atrix, looks like we can camp out under the stars tonight." He said to the robot who only gave a single beep in reply. He didn't think it was odd that he named the robot with a girl's name since he was the only one there. He had to learn to do everything for himself. The only thing he couldn't make go away was the pain in his heart about being casted away. His older twin brother was a confident and capable fighter while he, well, he wasn't a fighter at all. He didn't like to hurt others but he did have talent, with making things, like the robot that followed him.

"Oh don't be like that Be'atrix...it'll be fun, I can point out all the constellations I know and tell you their back stories of how they got their names" he said with a hallow laugh as the robot gave several short beeps. It wasn't words but they had their system of communication worked out. "I know we agreed not to sleep outside of the base but we can't see the stars from inside the base." He said. The robot reached out with its crude arm with the 3 digit-hand like claw and started to tug the boy away from the spot in the hill that gave view up to the heavens. The boy sighed as he let himself be dragged away from the spot. He looked over his one last time at it, longingly wishing that he could have stayed longer at that magical spot.

Be'atrix only let go of the boy once they got to the steel door that lead down to the some sort of underground bunker or basement that someone had once owned. Once inside the boy crawled over the small padded area to curl up on himself. He didn't have a blanket to keep warm with and he couldn't light a fire for heat in the enclosed space, so it was all he could do to keep himself warm in the middle of the night when the temperatures dropped to near freezing.

Brolly growled at the man standing before him. His cheek stung from where he had been punched for eating while his father was still eating. Though most of the time there wasn't anything left of the meal that he could eat when his father had finished. He glared up at the man. He did most of the fighting, the killing and had little to show from it. Since as long as he could remember, he never warn a shirt since his father never allowed for him to wear any; forcing him to show off the ugly red-ish pick scare on his ribs and stomach. He was un-naturally thin, practically skin and bones, sunken eyes and hallowed cheeks, giving him almost a submissive look to him even though the intensity in his eyes show any signs of the dominance and power that laid in his soul. If he wasn't scared of being alone in the universe at the age of seven, he would have killed the man himself by not for that punch. He grabbed another apple from the table and walked away from his father. He was already in hot water with the man, so what did it matter if he took another apple from the feast before his father.

He took to the sky heading straight up and into space as a shield gave up around him protecting him from the cold vaccum of space. He didn't know where he would go but somewhere far enough away his father wouldn't find him right away but still close enough to know what his father was up to. After about an hour of flight he came across a small planet that looked like it had seen better days. It held battle scars over its surface and it looks like the planet was in a state of recovery, trying to heal itself from that battle. He headed for it landing on a hill that was free of trees.

A smile broke over his face as he took a bite of the apple. As he was chewing he noticed tracks that came to where he was standing then lead towards one of the scared spots he'd seen. He fallowed the tracks as he ate coming up to a large steel door. As silently as he could he opened it going inside leaving the door open for light. The cool damp air greeted him as he walked down the stairs. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the dimness inside the somewhat large room. He noticed a smaller boy than him laying on a thin pile of pulled dead grass shivering in his sleep.

Brolly blinked, watching as the boy curled up into a tighter ball. He himself was starting to feel chilled from the room, he didn't know how long the boy had been here alone, freezing. He quietly walked over to the other kneeling beside him before laying beside him. At first he didn't know what to do; if he should reach out and pull the boy to him of just lay with him. Before he knew it, he had slipped and arm around the boy's narrow, small hips. After a few seconds the boys rolled over in Brolly's embrace and cuddled into him, fitting against his side perfectly. It was soothing and felt right to hold the smaller boy like that. Brolly let a smile cross his features, as almost instantly the smaller boy stopped shaking.

"Sukidooshi..." Tarble breathed out as he cuddled into the warmth that was holding him. Brolly blinked looking at the boy. After a moment of watching the face of the sleeping boy; he laid his head back letting himself join the other in dream land.

T.B.C.

**Author's note:** Sukidooshi is the Japanese translation of the word, soul-mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: First Meeting**

Light filled the damp space stirring the sleeping inhabitants. The frantic sounds of beeps snapped Tarble out of the deep, warm sleep he was in only moments ago. He eyes snapped out to see soft pink flesh that his head was resting on. He tried to back away only to have the arm holding him pull him closer. His panicked eyes moved to Be'atrix, he brought a finger to his lips to silence his friend, before looking up at the face of whoever was holding him. Long black hair framed the face of a sleeping boy. From the look on his face; nothing seemed wrong with the boy, but from the first view Tarble got when he woke up, the boy must be starving. He wasn't sure where this boy had come from; he would have notice signs of another living on the planet besides him and wild life since he's walked all over the planet over the last three years.

When the eyes of the sleeping boy suddenly open; Tarble screamed and scrambled away from the other boy, backing himself into a corner. "Who are you? W-what do you want from me? I haven't done anything" Trable managed to get out without stuttering too much as he watched the boy before him. Brolly blinked watching the boy who had backed himself into the corner. He looked so timid and scared of him and all he did was wake up.

"Nothing, I just needed a place to crash for the night and you looked like you where freezing so I spent the night here" he said dully noting the moving machine that had moved to the boy's side. "Brolly, that's my name." He added narrowing his eyes in the machine that hid further behind the boy who made a squeak like nose and flinched further from the larger boy. "Relax I'm not going to hurt you unless you give me reason to"

"T-t-tarble...that's m-my name, and this is Be'atrix...m-my friend" he stuttered. Brolly sighed running a hand through his hair, not sure what to do to put the boy at easy. "We're going hunting for breakfast...d-do you want to j-join us?" Tarble asked nervously still not sure if the boy was going to hurt them or not. From the look on Brolly's face, the boy got that he was feared by the pair.

"Sure, though I've never hunted before..."

"I can show you, it's not hard so long as you're quite on your feet" Brolly chuckled at the boy's eagerness to teach him something even though this boy feared him. The boy's tail swished though the air happily behind him going back and forth. Brolly backed away from the timid boy so he could move to the stairs to get out so he could lead the way.

"Tell me Tarble, how long have you been on your own?" he asked looking away from the boy to the light of day. Once again there was the sounds of beeping coming from the machine that caught Brolly's attention, causing him to look back over at him.

"I know Be'atirck but he hasn't tried to hurt us so there's no reason to be rude." Tarble hissed to the machine trying not to let the other hear him, not noticing that they were being watched again. The machine beeped back something. "fine, stay here then, I'll be back before night fall" Tarble sighed turning to head out only to notice the funny look he was getting from Brolly. "Long enough from the look of your face, it's why I built Be'atrix...It beats talking to myself all the time." Tarble whispered, a blush playing on his face.

"Well you don't have to worry about that too much; you have another friend now to drive the loneliness away. Though I might not be around all that often but when I can, I'll come visit." Brolly said with a smirk.

"Can't I go with you? I promise I won't get in the way." Tarble asked desperately Brolly chuckled closing the distance between them gently putting a hand on Tarble's small shoulder. As much as he hated Paragus; the man kept him sane, Tarble had the machine he built, but from the desperation in the boy's eyes, it wasn't the same. Brolly silently vowed he was going to make sure his father was never going to find Tarble. The boy was just to fagile to be near a brute like his father.

"Sorry little one but you don't look like you can handle living a life as a mercenary. Come on, you said you were going to teach me to hunt. I have to leave this afternoon" Brolly said softly. It wasn't something that he was use to doing but the power he felt was nearly intoxication. Here he was free to himself; he had someone who needed him not for his power but for his personality. He wasn't a pawn here. Tarble shyly took Brolly's hand in his smaller softer ones, leading him outside. Brolly noticed the boy was still shaking but left it alone, figuring the boy was just excited.

He fallowed the smaller boy into the wood, past the hill he landed on the night before into the denser part of the forest. It wasn't so much of hunting as it was checking traps, and gathering fruits, berries and teaching Brolly all he had taught himself over the three years he had been on the planet. They came to the last trap to find a raptor like creature, hanging upside in a net, feet bound together, jaws tied shut. The creature didn't look too please about being caught. Tarble made his way up the tree and onto the branch above the creature. He hung himself upside down and broke the neck of the beast with his hands.

Brolly didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected this small boy who seemed to be afeard of his own shadow and yet he had no problem killing an animal. "You're scared of me but you have no problem killing that creature, why?" he asked Tarble blinked, looking at him, blushing again. He lowered the body down to the ground before he reset the trap.

"Because the creature is food, and well it still bugs me that I had to kill him, I'm not going to starve if I can help it. You...you're an unknown, there is nothing stopping you from killing me. You have more than enough power to do so. I'm not exactly like the rest of the race; I'm not a fighter nor do I have much of a power level which landed me to be exiled from the home world and dumped here to fend for myself." Tarble muttered softly quickly working on skinning the creature and taking the large slats of meat that he wanted before walking away from the carcase leaving the rest for the scavengers to eat.

Brolly fallowed the other away from the body to an area that Tarble always used for cooking. Within minutes a fire was started and meat was started to be cooked. Brolly just watched the boy work not sure what he could do to help the boy. He felt bad that the boy was doing all the work.

"Tarble...you said you where exiled, only the king could have done that why not just keep you at the bottom of the third class of the race?" true he didn't grow up on the Planet Vegeta but he had been taught the laws and rules of the race.

"Because it would tarnish the royal family name, so my father did the only thing that he could do, send me away." Tarble said like it didn't really matter much. Brolly on the other hand couldn't help but stair at the boy, before him, not believing his ears at what he was just told. He was going to say something when Tarble passed him the larger piece of cooked meat. "Eat up; you're going to need your strength if you have to go back to do work for my father." Brolly flinched, perhaps the boy didn't know that the race was dead and the home world was destroyed. He didn't know if he should tell the boy about it or not.

"It's my father's personal mission that I have to go do...the home world and most of the race is no more. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news."

"Don't worry about it...I can't say I'm sorry to hear about the unfortunate demise of the race... a race of all warriors had to get knocked off sooner or later." Tarble whispered looking at the half eaten piece of meat. Neither knew what to do, awkward silence hung between them. "What's it like? Traveling among the stars?" Tarble asked softly wanting the break the silence the hung between them. Only it did the opposite effect.

"I never really took the time to stop and think about it, I'll let you know next time I come back. How does that sound?" he asked looking at Tarbel with smile, trying to put the other at ease.

"It had better be a good story if I have to wait for it"

"I promise you little prince, I'll make it a good one if you promise not to forget me"

"How does one forget the stranger who appeared during the night next to me?" Brolly laughed. Tarble had a point; he didn't get many visitors he would have to contend with. He stood up and stretched. Not use to having a meal that large. Tarbel stood, putting the fire out by putting a large steal pot over the small fire cutting of the flame's air supply. "Stay safe, while you're out among the stars" Tarble whispered before walking away from Brolly, not really ready to watch him take off. It was too powerful of a trigger for memory for when he was dropped off on the planet. Brolly watched Tarble's back till it vanished into the woods before he took off to return to the planet his father was on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Second Meeting (1 year later)

Brolly awoke with a start in his pod. It had only been an hour since he had fallen asleep. He groaned. Sleep was fitful for him; dreams of the innocent lives he slain haunted him. He looked at his hands and saw the blood stains that never could be washed away. Once again he had given his father the slip after doing the last mission his father wanted done. He had killed a school full of innocent children just so his father could some lavished cloths, a feast and some weird device. With any luck he would be free of his father once and for all. He would go back to where Tarble was and live a simple life like the boy was.

Looking out the window he saw the planet; it didn't look like it had changed from the last time he had come here. He landed his pod on the other side of the planet then where he last saw Tarble. Getting out of the pod he looked around talking in the day meaning that if Tarble was where he was the last time he was there, the boy would be asleep. He reached into his pod and pulled out a bag run under the seat of the pod. In it was a pillow, blanket, and a few other things he though Tarble might need. Once he closed the pod, he took to the sky heading for where he last saw Tarble. Rate now he loved his eidetic memory though most of the time he hated it; who wanted to always see the faces of those they killed with perfect clarity in their mind?

He landed, beside the bunker where he last found Tarble. He smiled once he got inside, there sleeping in the same place he was last time, still shivering too. Brolly smiled digging out the blanket and the Pillow. He closed the door and walked over to the sleeping boy. Gently he put the blanket over himself and the sleeping boy. "Sukidooshi?" Tarble whispered in his sleep causing Brolly to smile more as the boy cuddled into him.

"I'm here now, you can relax, I'm not going anywhere" he whispered into Tarble's ear. The sound of approval came from the other boy before he rolled into that same position as the one that they laid in the first night. Brolly ran his fingers through Tarble's short hair, letting his eyes drift shut. This was the peace he missed over the last year. He now had an answer for Tarble though.

"Stupid child when I get my hands on him, he's going to regret it." Paragus growled darkly. He hated how unreliable his child was, how unruly he was becoming. He was glad that he had a tracker placed on Brolly's pod. He didn't know why he son would go to such a desolate planet that only had wild life on it. He sighed and set in order to land next to where Brolly's pod was. He looked it over, and slammed his hands against the metal with a growl. Turning he walked away looking for where the boy went.

Morning came silently; the sounds of beeps woke Tarble up. "10 more minutes Be'atrix..."Tarble muttered cuddling into the warmth that surrounded him. His eyes snapped open; he sat up and looked at who was beside him. He thought he had been dreaming meeting the boy and that he had returned. "B-Brolly..." he breathed out in shock of seeing the other. Brolly looked at him awaken by the other's sudden movement.

"Glade you hadn't forgotten my name Tarble" Brolly teased pulling the other back down to him. The first time in months that he had gotten some actual sleep without the nightmares. For him it was a blessing, something that he never wanted to let go of, something he would die protecting. "Lay with me for a bit, I'll tell you what it's like traveling among the stars" he said softly trying not to scare the boy beside him. Slowly Tarble laid his head on Brolly's chest listening to the other's heart beat. Though Brolly managed to leave out the kills out of his tale, it still held Tarble's unwavering attention.

"Fascinating..." Tarble breathed out as Brolly pulled the boy to lay on top of him and as he ran his fingers through the short hair again. Tarble shuddered against the large boy relaxing further into Brolly's arms and the warmth it offered.

"Shouldn't we go check the traps for breakfast?" Tarble nodded but didn't move from his spot nor did Brolly move to get up. Instead, Brolly titled Tarble's face up to look into the face of the boy, closing the distance between their lips. Tarble gasped into the kiss, giving Brolly the chance to explore the mouth above him. Brolly didn't miss on deepening the kiss, exploring Tarble's mouth. He allured the other's tongue to fallow his, leading to tongue into his own mouth before lightly nibbling on the tongue on his mouth. Tarble mewled at the feel of teeth on his tongue along with Brolly's tongue rubbing against his. His body was tingling from the kiss and continue to as the kiss came to an end. Both were blushing and were out of breath.

Slowly the two moved apart neither speaking about what the kiss that effected them so much. After the two got ready, they headed out into the dim light of day from the cloudy overcast day. Be'atrix fallowed them. Brolly watched as the two talked back and forth, well it was more like Tarble talked softly and the robot would beeped out rhythms. With a shake of his head, he didn't bother trying to understand the two before them. Isolation was a corrupting force to cripple the minds of those forced to endure it and yet besides the talking to a robot part, Tarble didn't show any signs of going insane form the loneliness. Lost in thought Brolly never felt the kai blast coming till it was too late.

"NOO!" Tarble screamed dropping to his knees watching the fiery remnants of the robot, having exploded when a kai blot hit it. Brolly pulled Tarble away from it from the wreckage, pulling the chunk of metal out of the boy's arm. Blooded freely flowed down Tarble's arm, leaving a blood trail behind the two, as Brolly lead them into the thickest part of the forest.

"Where do you think you're going Brolly and who's your little friend?" Paragus asked blocking the path the two were on. Brolly growled at his father as he eased Tarble to the ground. The boy was in shock from the robot's destruction and the blood loss. The look on Paragus' face read clear; he knew who Brolly was with, so the boy didn't answer his father's question. Brolly stood between the two refusing to move out of his father's way. A pair of gold cuffs with a large green gem on each; were tossed to the boy landing at his feet. "Put those on and I'll leave the boy alone" Paragus said darkly crossing his arms over his chest watching to see what his son would do. If he read the situation right, this would be easier than he thought to get his son to do what he wanted.

Brolly picked up the cuffs putting them on glaring at the man before him the whole time. Just as the last cuff locked in place, rain began to poor. Tarble didn't move, didn't say away thing. "I don't care what you do for the remainder of the day with the little prince; just make sure you have both of yourselves ready to leave by nightfall at the pods. Don't make me come get you!" with that Paragus took off waiting for the two boys to come to him. Once the man was out of sight, Brolly turned his attention back to Tarble. He finished ripping the sleeve off Tarble's injured arm, using it as a make shift bandage.

"Come on, let's get you back to your bunker." Brolly whispered. Trying to get Tarble to respond to him but the boy didn't. The look in his eyes showed how much the destruction effected the boy. Brolly picked him up flying him back to the bunker. Brolly landed setting Tarble down to open the bunker. He looked lover at Tarble who was curled up in the mud crying silently. Brolly didn't know what to do. He quickly gathered everything he thought that other would need, putting it in the beg before going back outside closing the bunker. He picked up the boy, kissing his forehead. "I'm sorry you lost Be'atrix but we have to go... I need you to trust me, and work with me here; I can't protect you if you don't respond to me." Brolly whispered to the boy resting his head on the other's head. Tarble wrapped his arms around Brolly.

"Don't leave me...please... I couldn't handle it if I lost you too..."

"I'm not leave you behind, your coming with me. Just do what I said and I'll keep you safe okay?" Brolly asked gaining a desperate nod from the other. Brolly held Tarble close to him before heading for his pod and whatever his father had planned for them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Control and Hate**

A week that's how long it's been since Paragus got his way, getting Brolly to wear the cuffs that limited the amount of energy he could use in a single kai blast. Though he notice that the anger his child held was starting to overwhelm the device. He needed to think of something and fast before his son broke them and possibly kill him for it. That's where the worthless prince was actually worth something. It was well known that Tarble was a genius when it came to building things but couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag. He smirked, as a plan came together in his head on how he was going to break Brolly's protective demeanor over the prince, once the boy was free from his son, he'd make his move.

"Now how to break the two apart..." he asked aloud as he laid on his bed, not sure how to go about it. That's when it dawned on him. He'd take Brolly away to go pillage planets for the next week or so; while he threaten Tarble into creating something to control his son. Depending how it worked, he even make the boy put it on Brolly. He chuckled at the thought of it. It was perfect; Brolly hated those who tried to control him and what better way of severing their bond then to have Tarble put the device on him.

Rolling himself out the bed he went in search of the two boys. He found them in the tiny room that he stuck his son in. Silently he opened the door but it wasn't silent enough since he was greeted by a glare from his son, while Tarble slept on, curled into Brolly. Paragus managed to hold back his frown from the sight of the two. "Get sleep tonight boy; you and I are going on a trip tomorrow. When sunlight comes, get the pods ready, get the kid to make us breakfast, I want to be out of here by 10 am" Paragus said before leaving the room. Brolly sighed watching the closed door; he wrapped his tail around Tarble's tail.

"You said you wouldn't leave me." Brolly looked Tarble blinking. Normal he was good at telling when the other was waking up but this time he didn't have any warning. Before Brolly could say anything Tarble shifted upwards, claiming the pale lips the younger boy. He gasped, suddenly finding himself pinned to the bed with Brolly above him, dominating the kiss. Tarble shyly moaned into the kiss willing giving up that control earning a soft growl from the boy above him.

"I'll be coming back, I came back the last time didn't I?" Brolly asked keeping his lips close to Tarble's, brushing them against the soft lips of the smaller boy as he spoke. Tarble tried to lean forward to get another kiss but Brolly didn't allow it, keeping up the teasing distance, gaining a begging whimper from the boy under him.

"You did..." Tarble whispered getting cut off by a firmer pressing of their lips. It wasn't anywhere close to the kiss they just shared, but it built up heat between them along with teasing Tarble. The final kiss was a long, slow, deep kiss before Brolly moved back to where he laid moments ago. Tarble didn't hesitate moving back into his spot, shuddering against the other, missing the heat that had just flowed between them.

* * *

Morning came and Tarble was already hard at work making breakfast for the two. He hadn't seen Brolly in hours he smiled to himself as he worked hearing the door open thinking that it was his friend who had joined him. "I need you to do a little project for me while we're gone Tarble. Nothing fancy, just a collar like device that would allow me to control Brolly's temper. I need it ready before we get back. Brolly isn't stable Tarble, I don't want to see him hurt you. It's only going to be a matter of time before he does." Tarble froze. He didn't expect Paragus to be the one who had came into the kitchen.

Paragus sighed when Tarble didn't say anything. "Do it kid, or I swear you'll regret not doing what your told." he hissed out before walking closer to the boy. He fisted a hand in the boy's hair, making the boy look up at him. He bend down and kissed the boy hard, forcing his way into the boy's mouth, Pinning the boy between him and the counter, not caring about the boy's comfort level. Tarble bit down harshly on the invading tongue in his mouth causing Paragus to pull back and spit out blood. "One Week and it better be done Tarble." He growled out darkly before turning to leave.

Once the man left the room Tarble spat out the blood and taste form his mouth. Nothing he would cover the taste that was left behind. He went back to his task at hand working through his tears. He set the meal on the table, wanting to just go hide before he could meet either male. Luck wasn't on his side. He went to make a dash out of the room and ran straight into Brolly.

"S-s-sorry" Tarble manage to choke out, on the verge of breaking down.

"What happened?" Brolly growled darkly, angrily, causing Tarble to tense up more and try to back away from Brolly. Brolly tightened his grip on Tarble, keeping the boy close to him. "Answer me Tarble!" Tarble froze too scared to say anything. Brolly sighed. He wanted to protect the boy, but he could see that he wasn't going to be getting anywhere fast with it and it was pissing him off.

"I'm s-s-sorry... j-just d-d-don't h-ha-te me" Tarble choked out before he managed to pull himself free from Brolly and ran down the hall, going outside. Brolly stood there blinking, not sure what just happened but he had a feeling his father was behind the event. Before he could go after the boy his father dragged him into the room Tarble ran from, forced him to eat before going to the pods.

* * *

A week had past and Tarble had done what Paragus had asked. It was a gold necklace like collar that had a red gem in it. The hand device that went with it was for the 'handler' so they would be able to control all that raw power if needed to should Brolly fail to control it. The whole week Tarble felt sick building it. He wouldn't believe that Paragus could be right but mere hours after he ran into Brolly; dark black and purple burses had formed and grew worse as the week went on. That moment made him realise that the man might be right.

"Very good, I see that you have it ready. Does it work?" Tarble nodded at the man. He passed him the collar, hand control and the key that would unlock the collar. He tried to just leave the room only to be shoved against the wall harshly that left the boy winded. "You have one last task to do. Put the collar on my son. Once you do that, you won't have to do anything else"

Tarble felt sicker at the thought of it. He was scared and he felt so alone. He would have given anything to have Be'atrix with him again. He missed her; he didn't have to worry about her trying to hurt him. She had been his protector, up to her destruction where the metal that had embedded in his arm left behind a nasty looking scare; the only reminder of his only true friend. The collar was shoved into his hands, before he was being dragged towards the room where Brolly slept. He knew for a fact that Brolly was a light sleeper and he doubted that could even enter to room without waking the other.

He didn't have any say in the matter when Paragus shoved him into the room and slammed the door close locking it. Tarble didn't get up off the floor; he was sore, tired and heartsick. He was cold and felt sick; had he eaten during that day, he would have thrown up and he knew it.

"You ready to talk yet?" Tear formed in Tarble's eyes at the sound of Brolly's voice. Tarble opened his mouth to say something be ended up dry heaving. He was shaking. He know he was a mess but didn't care. "Tarble...you're burning up. Talk to me will you" Brolly whispered after putting a hand to the boys forehead. With a sigh he helped Tarble to sit on the bed. Tarble leaned forward kissing Brolly, a single tear ran down his cheek and he clicked the collar closed around Brolly's neck. The boy growled into the kiss, he eyes had turned blue, a hand wrapped around Tarble's neck.

Tarble didn't bother speaking, there was no point. The betrayed look in Brolly's eyes was clear, if he lived, he would never be trusted again by the boy. Tarble closed his eyes, the tears continued to slip free. "I'm sorry... he didn't give me a choice..." Tarble whispered as the hand tightened. His vision started to tunnel before going black. Brolly backed off and sighed. He didn't mean to go that far, he could already see the burses forming on Tarble's flesh; it should have taken hours for them to surface, not minutes. He moved the sleeves up Tarble's arms to see ugly burses. It did nothing to calm the boy's anger but fueled it further.

"I told the boy you would hurt him sooner rather than later, guess that was right... too bad he betrayed your trust before then. He's been working on that collar since we brought him here." Paragus said opening the door. "Leave him in here, you're getting a larger room" the hand device activated when Brolly tied to attack the man, causing the boy to drop to his knees before the man. "Got to give the kid, credit; he sure knows how to make effective devices for controlling another" Paragus said with a chuckle, grabbing Brolly by the hair dragging him to a new room and locked him inside for the night before going to bed himself, locking Tarble in on as he headed towards his room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Injuries.**

Tarble sighed walking into the washroom in the twilight hours of the morning. His eyes were red and puffy having spent all night crying. Even hours after the event, it still felt like Brolly was chocking him, making it hard to breathe and keeping the boy in pain. Slowly he managed to get undressed. His back, upper arms, and neck was cover in ugly bruises. "I really am a disgrace to the saiyan race. I've got to be the only saiyan in the history of the race to be a hemophiliac..." He whispered to himself walking toward the wash basin to start washing himself in the icy water. It felt good on his heated, damaged skin even though he was shivering.

"I already have access to the workshop...I should try to rebuild her...then I wouldn't be alone again. I should have listened to Be'atrix and not have trusted Brolly. Nothing good came of it..." He whispered as a tear rolled down his face. He though he cried himself out of tears during the night but didn't. Weakly and slowly he rinsed himself off before going to get dressed. He made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast for the father son pair. He was bringing the last of it to the dinning table when he passed out. He laid on the floor surrounded by the food that he was on his way to put onto the table.

That's how Brolly found the boy. He glared at the boy laying on the ground. He nudged the boy with his shoe "Get up worm and clean this mess up" Brolly hissed out bitterly before taking a seat to eat his meal. Moments later Paragus walked into the room looking at Tarble and glared at his son.

"Brolly what did you do?"

"Nothing, the maggot was laying on the floor when I got here." Paragus rolled his eyes and picked up the boy laying him in his room before getting the healer of the nearby town to heal the boy. Brolly stood outside the room to over hear what was going on inside.

"You and you boy need to take better care of this boy, if he bleeds, his body won't stop it. He also is going to take a long time to be heal up from the injuries he already has. I got the bleeding to stop but those bruises are going to be there for quite some time." Brolly froze, he couldn't even bring himself to breath. He was the one who inflicted most of the injuries to the other boy. Brolly stood there watching the man walk away from the room.

After a moment Brolly looked into the room to see Paragus sitting on the edge of the bed leaning over the boy, kissing him. Clenching his fist, the boy walked away from the room trying to suppress his anger about everything. Making his way to this room he sat on the bed staring a hole in the wall.

Paragus smiled as he pulled away from the unconscious boy. "Get better soon little Tarble, I have some very big plans for you." He said before claiming the boys lips one last time before leaving the room.

* * *

Night came slowly as Brolly snuck his way into the room where Tarble was laying. He could still smell his father's scent on the boy. He stood next to the bed watching the boy. The bruise didn't look any better than when he saw the boy that morning. It baffled him how the boy could live on his own with no problem but soon as he came into the smaller one's life, the problems started.

"...Brolly..." the faint moan from the other caught the boy's attention. Brolly didn't get why the boy would even still trust him to even dream about. He scare on his arm caught Brolly's attention. The memory of treating the wound flashed through his mind. The rain pouring down on them, the blood that flowed from the boy, the sweet-coppery taste was still on his mind. He had licked the injury to try to keep it clean before bandaging it up. That must have been the reason why the boy didn't bleed out and die from it. "Please...don't...I never wanted to hurt you..." Brolly blinked, moving to sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I know Tarble... I know...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hurt you...your trying to survive this the only way you know how to." He leaned in towards the other pressing his lips to the pale cold ones of the smaller one. Brolly froze feeling a cold hand touching his shoulder before feeling another hand lay on his free shoulder. He was about to pulled away when one hand slid behind his neck coming to a rest there, the lips under his, parted slightly inviting the other to deepen the kiss. Shyly Brolly's tongue reached out to timidly explore the cavern offered up to him. Tongue brushed against tongue, sending electrified jolts down their spines. It was enough to startle Brolly to break the kiss.

Pulling back his eyes locked onto Tarble's eyes as they opened weakly. Dark orbs were clouded by the haze of uncertainty and sleep. "If this is a dream...I don't ever want to wake up..." Tarble's eyes notice the collar and widened, fear replacing the uncertainty. He didn't dare move, he didn't want to provoke Brolly again to attack him. Brolly noticed the fear and pulled away from the boy looking at the wall with anger once again. Tarble slowly shifter as far away from the boy as he could, not that it would help him should Brolly turned that anger at him. He didn't know what to say to Brolly, not now anyways, sorry wasn't going to change the fact that he build the collar and put it on the boy who had done nothing but protect him from the start.

"You should have told me."

"Tell you what?" Tarble's voice broke, from the fear and from the sorrow he was in for betraying Brolly's trust. Brolly looked at the boy out of the corner of his eye, he watched as the tears welled up in the boy's eyes.

"About being a hemophiliac."

"Why? It's not like it's your problem to deal with."

"Damn it Tarble, it is a problem! I didn't know there was something really wrong with you! I would have left you laying on the floor when you fell. You would have died, because I didn't know. The only reason you're still alive is because of my father." Brolly growled darkly, causing the other to flinch and stay tense. The tears only flowed faster. Brolly got up from his spot and walked towards the door.

"Just like it was at home...I'm no use to anyone...you should have just left me to die when Be'atrix was killed...I wouldn't be hated and alone then...I should have listened to her...I should have never have said anything... because of me, my only friend is dead..." Tarble whispered not knowing that Brolly could still hear him. It made the large boy stop and look at the prince, with shock clear on his face.

"You have your uses."

"Like what? Being a mate for you? Or how about being a mate for your father?" Tarble asked bitterly. He didn't want to be near either of them anymore. Both were willing to hurt him at any given moment. Being alone on his little planet seemed like paradise compared to this. At least there he could control the risks that were around him. Brolly growled again, his eyes blazing blue with anger and his energy burned under his skin.

"Not funny Tarble!"

"It's not a joke and you know it. Being the only transfer male in the area, I know my uses. If I'm not a fighter, the only other reason to keep me alive is for breeding. The question then becomes who's mate I'll be... Yours, his, or am I going to be passed between the both of you?" Brolly growled again, moving over to the bed and more importantly, in a sport where Tarble could do nothing else but look at him. After practically straddling the boy, he got the attention level he wanted from the wounded boy.

"I found you, and I don't like share." Tarble stared into the blazing blue eyes of the boy above him. He wanted to look away; to cower and hide but the other boy wouldn't let him. Brolly couldn't stand the fear that drowned the ebony orbs. Brolly claimed Tarble's lips. It wasn't soft or gentle like the first one, but hard and domineering, just shy of it being bruising. After a moment, Tarble started to meekly kiss back. Slowly his hands reached to lay against the bare chest of the boy above him. Against his skin he could feel the energy that bubbled and burned just under the tan skin. Brolly smirked in the kiss, one of his hands sliding under the back of Tarble's head while the other hand slid down Tarble's side then back up under the shirt.

Slowly Tarble tried to push Brolly off him only to get a growl from the older boy but got the results he wanted when Brolly backed off enough to ask a question only to get cut off my the smaller boy. "Stop it! You're only interested because it's just another way to challenge your father. Neither of you care about me, if you did; you would let me go back to my planet. I never wanted to come here!" Brolly flinched at the other's sudden boldness. The shock was enough to let Tarble push Brolly off him, along with cooling off the anger that Brolly had felt ever since the collar was put on him.

"You can't leave this planet unless you're able to breathe in space or teleport. The ships are under his lock and key and you won't be able to get it from him. Do what you want through... well besides getting yourself killed." Tarble took a shaken breath as he curled up on himself. Brolly watched the boy for a moment, pain and sorrow rolled off the boy. Slowly Brolly got up shaking his head, leaving the other alone to let everything sink in. Outside of the room, he let himself reach up to touch the collar he was wearing, strangely it felt warm and comfortable against his skin even though it was designed to control his power.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Running Dangers (Eight Years Later)

"Tarble is this really a good idea? Running away from the house...there are dangers in wilds of this world." A small robotic woman said running her hand through Tarble's short ebony hair. Once again he had built himself a friend who wouldn't betray him and once again he called her Be'atrix. He only gotten away with keeping her, is because she was suppose to be build to go pick up materials from the nearby city and to make sure that he didn't get hurt. Paragus had liked the idea so he didn't try to destroy his friend, though what little he did see of Brolly, the lager male was still angry with him after all these years.

"I'm not staying here any longer... in a few hour's I'll go into heat and when that happens, I'm going to be forced to sleep with Paragus. I'm not going to let that happen. The only reason why he hadn't tried anything during my last heat three years ago was because they had left to go pillaging." Tarble whispered looking up at the tiny robot that he was resting his head against. He sighed shaken; he still had to wait another three hours before he could try his escape from the house he had been forced to live in for nearly a decade.

"You still yearn for Brolly, don't you?" Tarbles eyes widened as he sat up looking at the robot. After a moment he sighed looking down at his lap. He still wanted Brolly. Even before he came of age, he had wanted the other boy, now when he saw the other, the rare times that happened, he was left speechless by how much larger, stronger and handsome the other had become.

"Doesn't matter that I want Brolly to be my mate...he hates me. He probably already has a woman for the city at his side, who can make him happy." Tarble whispered softly moving off the bed and over to the window watching the sun set slowly.

"Go to him Tarble, talk to him, give it a try before you do something rash...please...for me?" she asked hugging him from behind. Turning in her grasp, Tarble hugged the tiny robotic woman back. He smiled at her warmly. With her he didn't have the need to be with another and yet she was asking that of him.

"For you my sweet, beautiful Be'atrix, I'll go to him. If it doesn't work out though, we'll be leaving at the planned time, alright?" he asked her softly. She nodded against his stomach. Tarble held her tighter for a moment before letting her go. He kissed the top of her head before heading for Brolly's room. The door was open, and he could see the other laying on the bed, his eyes closed. Tarble timidly knocked of the door softly.

Brolly opened his eyes sharply looking over at his door to see Tarble standing there, nervously and looking at his feet. Brolly resisted the urge to growl at the other since the boy was alone without that stupid robot he built to keep himself entertained. "What do you want?" he asked coldly, not bothering to invite the other into the room. Tarble flinched, staying put where he was. He pulled a small key from his pocket and tossed it to Brolly.

"I wanted to give you the key to the collar. It'll turn off its power and remove it without your father knowing about it..." Tarble whispered softly, not bothering to look up. Bowing he turned to leave, he couldn't do it. He couldn't ask Brolly to mate with him; he barely had the courage to give him the key. Brolly grabbed Tarble around the waist and brought him into the room closing the door, pinning Tarble against it.

"Why give me this now? Why not a last month or a year ago or better yet, when you put this stupid thing on me?" Brolly growled watching the boy he was pinning to the door, the whole time he had yet to see Tarble's eyes. He blinked feeling a shiver run through Tarble's body. He even noticed the slight change in the other's breathing, becoming slightly faster and shallower. Sniffing the boy he had pinned, he could smell Tarble's lavender and chamomile scent had a faint new layer to it, one that smelt like honey.

"B-because, it took time to create without Paragus knowing about it..." Tarble whispered, trying to control his body's reaction to being pinned against the door by Brolly, never mind being sniffed by the other. He shivered in delight with having the larger male this close to him. He deeply missed being able to sleep against Brolly's side. He didn't notice that his tail had not only moved from being wrapped around his waist but had sought out Brolly's tail warping around it. Brolly notice the touching of their tails. Normally Tarble's tail was smooth and sleek but now it was fluffy and soft against his.

"You're in heat, aren't you?" Brolly asked pulling away from Tarble sharply, who didn't bother to try and catch himself, letting himself fall to the floor staying in front of the door.

"Going into it..."

"Then go to my Father, I don't want nothing to do with filth like you." Brolly said darkly. Hating himself for suddenly pulling away from the softer form of the other. Tarble didn't say anything, nor could he bring himself to move from the spot on the floor.

"After tonight, you won't ever have to deal with seeing vermin like myself... I just wanted to give you the key to the collar before I left." Tarble muttered forcing himself to stand on shaky legs. Only to suddenly have Brolly not only lifting him off the floor but his weight pressed against them, holding Tarble up so that they where eye level together. For the first time in years, their eyes met. Tarble's scared one's only showed more fear as he was forced to stare into Brolly's endless eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about, and be smart about your answer, I'm not in a forgiving mood today." He hissed.

"Your heard me, I'm leaving. I'm taking Be'atrix and we're leaving this place. I'm not going to mate with Paragus and you made it very clear that you despise me so I'm leaving!" Tarble hissed back with a fiery passion. He was sick of being alone and tormented. Either he was going to leave or get himself killed but either way he wouldn't be there anymore. Brolly growled at the other for what he said yet, he couldn't stop himself from kissing the smaller male he had pinned. Legs warped around Brolly's waist pulling him closer to the smaller form under him. Brolly's hands increased their pressure on Tarble's wrists, as both fought for control in the kiss.

"Like hell I'm going to let you leave, I already told you I don't like to share my toy's, I don't like losing them either." Brolly said after breaking the kiss for air.

"I'm not your toy and you're not going to stop me Brolly!" Tarble shot back, losing the timid meekness to him. Brolly chuckled. Tarble wasn't even close to matching him in a fight but it was admirable that the smaller male was still willing to fight for what he wanted, even if it was out of his reach. "At least when we leave, Be'atrix will be free to give me what I need since you obviously won't" he added as a meek after thought. Brolly growled at the name.

"Don't ever talk about that robot in my presence!"

"Don't take out your anger at her, just because she welcomes me to her with open arms. The last time you were even kind to me was before I built that collar. I only built that stupid device to protect myself from your father who tried to rape me as a child. Not that you would care, I'm nothing but filthy toy to you." Tarble said turning to leave the room Brolly leaned against the door, keeping Tarble from leaving.

"Let's say you do find a way to get out of this place, I give you to as far as the city before your heat keeps you from going much further. We both know a transfer male's heat is much like the heat that the females experience. You won't be able to move soon besides withering on the ground begging to be used for the next few months provided you don't become pregnant." Brolly pointed out with a smirk, watching Tarble's hopeless attempts to open the door.

"What do you think leaving this place will do? Be'atrix won't feel obligated to try to keep me pure and safe just for you. The only thing I can get from her is hugs since she keeps saying that I belong to you. I only came here tonight because she wanted me too. I gave up years ago trying to win your frozen dead heart." Tarble hissed darkly, yet his body leaned against Brolly's, already craving the touch of another as much as it needed air to breathe. Brolly growled possessively, using his tail to keep Tarble from moving away from him.

"That's because you do belong to me, I found you, I saved your live and I'm the one who keeps you safe. Not some robot and not the idiotic old coot who thinks he's in charge." Brolly whispered into Tarble's ear, causing the smaller male to shudder against him. It exciting to see what worked to wear down Tarble's defences against him. Defences he was responsible for creating within his little prince.

Brolly didn't pull away this time when Tarble's tail warped around his, it only made him smirk more, knowing that Tarble's instincts and body where turning against him. "Yeah right, if you cared so much about me you wouldn't have pushed me away for the last eight years." Tarble said as his body arched into Brolly exploring hand. Through the shirt that Tarble was wearing, Brolly found a nipple, pinching it gently. Tarble whimpered and moaned at the feel of the pressure that was being applied to one of his nipples. His own hands moved on their own accord. One hand holding onto the arm that was still holding the door closed, while his other hand traced trails up and down the arm that was doing the exploring.

"I didn't need you knowing how much blood stained these hands, how much the dead plague my dreams, how much I hate my father for using you against me. I vowed to myself that I would do right by you even if it means I had to chase you away. You don't even realize how tempting you are before you went into heat... now you're more tempting than a siren's call." Brolly breathed out before laying a trail of kissed from Tarble's ear to his neck, making sure he took his time in his task he set for himself. Tarble whimpered needy, tilting his head to the side, giving Brolly more access to his neck.

"I know you've killed millions under his orders, I get that. If you wanted to protect me, you shouldn't have pushed me away." Tarble said still resisting Brolly though his body was already surrendering to the larger male. Brolly smirked at his attempt; the boy had more drive and will to him than meets the eye but that resistance was wearing down. He locked the door, before carrying the other over to the bed, laying him upon it. "Dream on Brolly, I'm not going to sleep with you either, now let me up!"

Brolly's response was to claim Tarble's lips with his own. It didn't take long for Tarble to surrender into the kiss. The faint moan and locking of his hands in Brolly's hair was the sign Brolly had been waiting for. The sign that said the Tarble would at least stop fighting him for the time being. He took the kiss slowly, building up the passion and the heat so not to scare off the other's attempts of trying to control how this would play out though the whole time it was pointless since Brolly hand the upper hand in it.

Neither had noticed Paragus standing just outside of the room, looking in, watching their every move. He wasn't impressed with what he saw. Years of work to make Brolly loath the young prince, gone to waste all because the prince went into heat and ran into Brolly before Paragus could get to him. There was nothing he could do at the moment. Any attempts he made towards Tarble rate now would only lead to a dominance battle. Against his own son... he would lose every time.

"Bro-lly" Tarble panted out, his nails digging into the shoulders above him. He was shivering under the heated touch of the other at his suddenly exposed torso, thanks to Brolly ripping his shirt in two. The sound of his name falling from the prince's lips was just as intoxicating as the scent that was coming for the man under him. Their tails sliding against each other's which only added to the pleasure. "please...Brolly..."

"Please what, Tarble?" Brolly whispered into the ear of the prince, licking the outer edge of it, calling forth more trembles and shivers from the smaller male.

"mate...me... please..." Tarble breathed out unable to think clearly. The only thing that kept running through his head was for Brolly to keep moving against him and to not stop...ever. Brolly blinked, looking at the pleasure filled face under him. He got what Tarble was trying to say but he wasn't sure why Tarble had bothered to ask. If it was heat driven question...he meant nothing to the man who use to call him soul mate, but if the question came from the heart...why would he wait all this time before asking?

"Why?" he didn't mean for it to sound cold and distant. He knew from the sudden fear that crept into Tarble's scent that the other was already regretting to have voiced that question. After a moment of nothing but silence, Brolly pulled back growling at the sudden nervousness of the prince.

Tarble shifted away from Brolly. "Forget I said anything, you hate me...your only doing this because of the heat otherwise you would have forced me to leave long before now...I'll go... it'll be better than staying here." Tarble said get off the bed on the other side slow making his way around the bed on shaky legs.

"I'm not going to forget and you're not going, so answer the question."

"What question?"

"Why did you ask?" Tarble blinked, he wasn't expecting that question to be asked, or for it to be asked in such a way that Brolly sounded like the answer might be what fully drives him nuts, and not the nightmares that plague his dreams. Tarble slowly inched his way over to Brolly seeing how close the other would let him get before the defences came up. He straddled Brolly's lap, still looking up into the dark eyes.

"I asked because I still care about you, even though you were cruel and cold to me, I couldn't stop myself from still caring about you. I should have known better then to ask for anything...I'm just a slave here after all, I have no rights..."Brolly cut him off sharply with a kiss.

"Drop that attitude and I'll drop being cold and cruel, alright?" Brolly whispered against the pale lips against his. Tarble nodded slightly unable to pull his lips away from the warm set above his own. "Good, now that we've worked that out, I have one last condition before I mate with you." Tarble couldn't believe his ears. He was so close to having the only thing he dreamt about for the last eight years yet he was so far away.

"What's the condition?" Tarble asked meekly, either it was something he would be able to do or it would be something he couldn't do. Fear that it would be the later was welling up inside him.

"You never, ever listen to what the old coot demands of you. If he finds you when you're alone, try get through it so he leaves. If he demands you do something while he watches, call me and I'll get you out alright? If you can't do that, then there's no point in mating since I can't trust you" Tarble hugged Brolly as tightly as he could. His head finding the crook of Brolly's neck, he nuzzled the area as his tail wrapped around Brolly's waist.

"I can do that but on one condition of my own. You don't push me way or make it seem like a chore when I come to you about it. If you can't do that for me then I can't do that for you" Tarble said softly. Brolly chuckled, holding the other to him. It was still a lose embrace since he didn't want to bruise his soon to be mate so he kept his hold gentle and light even though Tarble's hold on him was tight.

"I'll work on it...It might take a while but I'll keep trying okay?" Tarble nodded kissing the flesh beneath his lips as he rubbed their erections together. Brolly's eyes closed as a groan left his parted lips. The feel of bare skin on skin combined with Tarble's actions, was like heaven to the large warrior. Leaning down he licked the side of the prince's neck. Causing the other to shudder against him and rock their erection together again. Brolly's hands slid to rest on Tarble's hips, getting ready to shift them, when the door to his room broke open thanks to a kai blast from Paragus.

"What the hell is going on in here? Brolly what are you doing with 'my' servant?" Paragus ask. He couldn't handle watching the pair anymore. He had to get Tarble away from Brolly, his pride was demanding it. Brolly growled darkly at his father, as he moved Tarble off him which was difficult since the other was refusing to let go. "Answer me boy!"

"Tarble leave, I'll come to you once I'm done here" Brolly said to the prince. Tarble nodded slowly before letting his hold on the large male break away. He would have to wait for Paragus to leave the door way before he could leave the room.

"He's not going anywhere." Paragus piped in looking over at the small male licking his lips. Tarble hid further behind Brolly. Less than a second later, Brolly had moved, tackling Paragus from the door way. Tarble bolted. He didn't have to be told twice to leave. He ran to his room, the sounds of battle from the two rang throughout the halls.

"Be'atrix...Grab the stuff...we're leaving...now!" Tarble panted out, grabbing a bag while the robot, grabbed the other beg. Both took off down the hall toward the back door. The further from the battle Tarble got, the harder it was for him to move. Brolly had been right...he wasn't going to get far...not during his heat at least. They made it into the woods before Tarble collapsed to the ground panting and withering.

"Oh Tarble...I told you it was a bad idea to do this while you were going into heat." Be'atrix said looking around them. In the distance she found a small nearly fully hidden den for them to hide in. it didn't take long for her to get them both in the den along with the bags. She would have gone back outside to hide their tracks but Tarble was holding onto her shivering and in pain. This wasn't easy for him to do. The worst part was; it was only going to get worse before it got better for him. "So, what did happen to your shirt?"

"Brolly...we wouldn't have been running...you were right...but Paragus...fight...Brolly said to run..." Tarble whispered out trying not to cry. The phantom feel of Brolly's touch lingered on his skin, making him want to go back to Brolly just to feel the real thing again. Be'atrix wrapped a blanket around him trying to keep him warm.

"Then he'll come for you soon, you just have to hold out till then, okay? Try to get some rest while we wait...You're going to need it for when he gets here." She said with a giggle. Tarble rolled his eyes. He didn't mean to build her with a perverted personality but at times, it was nice, not having to explain everything. Little did he know as he fell into a fit full sleep that she was a fan-girl for his soon to be mate-ship with Brolly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Showdown

Brolly pinned Paragus against the wall, buying Tarble time to get out of the room. Even with the collar still on him, he was now stronger then he his father. From the look in Paragus's eyes, the man knew it too. Seeing no other way out of the suffocating hold, Paragus punched his son, throwing his ki into the punch. Brolly let go of his father backing up a few steps but stayed on his feet.

Charging at each other; blows were thrown and blocked. Shocks from the clashing warrior's blows caused the walls of the house to crack, threatening to fall apart. "You know you have no right to be mating with him boy." Paragus growled out as the two fought. He stood a chance at stopping Brolly, so long as his son didn't transform into a super saiyan. He was strong in his own right but he couldn't keep up with a super saiyan and both men knew that.

"I have more rights to mating with him than you do. I was the one who saved you from the Planet Vegeta's destruction. I was the one who found that boy and I'm the one who makes sure we have money to pay for this place." Brolly growled back slamming his father into another wall that broke under the strain from force of having two men slamming into it. The two men fell to the floor with a hard thud, that winded the older male who took the weight of his son in the fall.

"Like hell you do, I brought you into this world, I own you!" Paragus grunted back, managing to push his son off him, sending Brolly slamming into the well with his back, landing head first onto the ground. Getting up Brolly was angry that his father was willing to go through this fight, in an attempt to claim Tarble for himself.

No wonder the tiny male was willing to risk running away now more than ever. Neither male was really thinking clearly about his safety, just sedating their own mounting heat. Brolly growl watching his father get up facing him, hating that he had a similar desire as his father had. Brolly stood taller, his chest puffed up more, his hair bleeding gold as his eyes turned blue. Paragus' pride wouldn't let him back down, even though he knew this was going to spell disaster for him. Brolly's smirk was cold and deadly as he took a step towards his father.

"You know you can't win the fight so why are you even trying?" Brolly asked deadly. Paragus fight the fear of facing his son and the rage that burned within the younger saiyan. Paragus growled charging at Brolly again, locking them in a grappling grip, struggling to try to overpower the younger man. Brolly let the man think he was winning the match, playing with that man who had tried to control him for most of his life.

Slowly Brolly flipped the table on his father, breaking most of the walls in the house using his father as his hammer of choice to do the job. Brolly dropped the bleeding man looking down at him with a smirk. "You know what's about to happen to you, don't you?" It was a sadistic thing to ask but Brolly didn't care and Paragus knew what happened to those who piss off the young man. Paragus slipped on the controller trying the only thing he relied on for years to try and control his son. Brolly grabbed the hand the held the controller, breaking both the device and the hand.

The scream was like the opening notes to a melody that only the super saiyan could hear. He would have made his father endure having very bone in his body break but he was already board with the man on his knees. The faint lingering scent that belonged to Tarble was calling to the super saiyan. He fired a full strength ki blast point blank into his father's face. Once the light faded Brolly looked away from the headless body that had slumped to the ground.

"Told you, you couldn't win" Brolly said to the corpse as he walked out of the back of the house. He couldn't let go of his super saiyan form, as he tried to track where Tarble had went. He know the other hadn't gotten far but he wasn't a hunter or ever had to really hunt for his food. Tarble had that skill practice. "I should have told him not to go that far from the house and in a place where it would be easy to find him." Brolly growled to himself as he walked into the wilderness.

Above him, a storm was drawing in. Lightning webbed across the sky, thunder roared over the land and rain pelted the ground. Brolly was about to just start blasting the forest away when he noticed the ground before him had been disturbed as if someone had fallen there. Taking a closer looked around him he noticed no other new tracks but then the rain wasn't helping him in his task of finding Tarble.

A very faint whimper was barely heard over the sounds generated from the storm. Brolly wasn't sure that he had heard it or not but he went towards where it came from.

"Tarble, you need to relax. I know it's hard to do but you have to be strong till he gets here." Brolly smirked hearing the robotic voice that he normally hate. At the moment it was the best thing he heard since Tarble left his side. He finally noticed the hidden den, slipping inside. Tarble was curled up at the end of the cave, clinging to the robot. Neither noticing his presence within the Den, it didn't bug him so much, what was getting to him was the fact that Tarble was clinging to the robot trying to get closer to it. He would have destroyed the machine if it wasn't for the fact that it was the only thing that had kept Tarble sane over the years.

He didn't say anything as he moved over to the shivering male pulling the other to him. Tarble gasped at the sudden feel of warmth. Their eyes locked on each other's. Before Tarble could say anything, Brolly reached over and turned the robot off. Brolly fought his urge to lay a bruising, dominating kiss on the other trying not to hurt the small male who was clinging to him. Tarble practically climbed up the other just to get to Brolly's lips, kissing the super saiyan.

"Please sukidooshi..."Tarble whimpered against the lips of the larger male. Brolly growled but it was different from the growling he had given when facing his father. The sound had the prince shivering for a different reason within his arms. Brolly smiled at the willingness of the smaller male though he knew the smaller male was delirious from his growing heat. Laying the prince on the ground with the blanket under his head, Brolly started to explore the body under his. Tarble hissed out of pleasure, arcing into the body above his trying to get more from the delicious contact. Not knowing that his words were only adding to Brolly's ego.

"Please what little prince?" He asked as he nipped at a nipple of the smaller male. Tarble shook his head back and forth unable to form a thought let alone speak at the moment. A moan left the prince's parted lips. Brolly smirked, he know that it was because of the heat that he smaller male was left unable to fully voice what he needed, even though it was clear what the prince was asking for. "What is it that you want Tarble?" Brolly asked again enjoying watching Tarble try to formulate what he wanted when pleasure was blocking out his rational thoughts.

"You" Tarble moan out loudly. It was the first time that the timid male was loud. Brolly smiled reaching down to undo the fastenings on Tarble's pants. He jumped feeling smaller hands that had slid over his shoulders and down his chest towards his own pants. He didn't stop the other's sudden boldness. Tarble moved to claim a kiss from the larger male but couldn't reach Brolly's lips so he kissed and licked the neck of the larger male. Brolly groaned holding the back of Tarble's head keeping the other close to him. He couldn't tell if it was because of his heat or if he really didn't want to lose the others touch.

Tarble kissed his way down Brolly's body to his cock. The super saiyan was well endowed, possibly larger and thicker than other males the same size as Brolly. He managed swallow his fear about how large Brolly was. He knew that his first time was going to be slightly painful but with how large Brolly was he doubt the other would fit within his much smaller form. Leaning forward he licked the head of the cock, while slowly pumping it. Brolly moaned; his head dropping back as he let Tarble have his own exploring time. Tarble couldn't take in much more than just the head of cock without blocking off his own airway as he sucked, and lick at the engorged flash. Brolly closed his eyes trying to keep himself from thrusting into the hot mouth that was around him.

Brolly didn't know how long he let Tarble suck on him but he got to the point where he couldn't stay still for the prince. It wasn't hard for Brolly to pull the prince off him, kissing the prince that was shivering against him. He tasted himself on Tarble's lips, which only inflated the ego of the larger male, knowing that the smaller one was solely his.

Brolly laid Tarble back down, nipping his way down to Tarble's member as he held three fingers up to Tarble's lips. "Suck" He order the prince who complied to the order whole heartedly. Both of Tarble's hand held onto the arm as he sucked the fingers as he liked them much like he had with Brolly's cock; that twitched jealously at losing the warmth. Tarble gasped and moan feeling Brolly not only tasted the salty-sweetness of the prince but took the prince's whole length into his mouth.

As Brolly mimicked intercourse, the more energetically Tarble sucked on the fingers. Brolly pulled his hand away from the mouth gaining a whimper from the prince. Brolly smiled as he slowly inserted the first finger into the extremely tight passage. Normally Brolly wouldn't have gone so slow but with Tarble being a hemophilic, he didn't want to risk injuring the other. Feeling the tightness clamping down on his finger, Brolly had to wonder if he would even fit within his prince.

Tarble was panting, trying to breathe through the discomfort he was in. Brolly kissed the prince. "The more you relax, the better it'll start to feel." Brolly whispered nuzzling the other, licking his neck. Tarble's nails dug into Brolly's upper arms as Brolly slowly worked a second finger into the passage. Slowly he spread his fingers in a scissor like motion, stretching the passage in preparation. The whole time Tarble whimpered trying to sit through it, knowing it was the only way he wouldn't get hurt. Brolly wrapped a hand around Tarble's cock, pumping it trying to distract the other with the pleasure.

Soon Brolly had Tarble moaning, panting and pushing himself onto the now three fingers within him. Brolly pulled his fingers from the prince, gaining a whimper of disappointment. Brolly lined himself up before slowly pushing through the tight ring of muscle. A yelp of pain came from Tarble causing the larger male to stop with only the head of his cock buried within the prince's passage. It was madding to feel the tight, velvet walls gripping him. He hissed wanting to more of that tightness gripping him. With the pain came even more tightness that gripped at Brolly, letting him know that Tarble had relax as much as his body could and it was still a tight fit.

"I'm okay, really..." Tarble whispered weakly noticing the dilemma playing on Brolly's face. He reached up and cupped Brolly's face forcing himself to relax around Brolly, despite the pain. Brolly opened his eyes, looking down into Tarble's eyes seeing the pain playing there but the willingness to stick it out. Brolly didn't try to push himself further into his prince; instead he started to focus solely on making Tarble delirious with pleasure before he could. It was the only thing he could think of that would work to get want he wanted without hurting the smaller male.

It wasn't long before Tarble started was withering under Brolly again, not noticing that with each shallow thrust, the large male slid a little further than before. Brolly groaned once he was fully sheathed within the smaller male. Tarble was clinging to Brolly wantonly pushing himself against the larger male. Brolly let out a hiss like groan as Tarble bit around his left collar bone, drawing blood as he came. The sudden, near painful tightness that clamped around him was too much for Brolly to handle, as he empty himself within the his prince he bit just under Tarble's left ear breaking the skin drawing blood that caused the smaller male's orgasm to be drawn out longer.

Slowly the two came down from their euphoric high. Brolly licked the still bleeding wound till it slowly came to a stop thanks to the healing enzymes within Brolly's saliva. Tarble whimpered as Brolly pulled out of him, fearing that the other was going to leave him. Brolly laid beside Tarble, pulling the other too him. Brolly didn't say anything as Tarble held onto him. He just dismissed the erratic behavior to the heat that Tarble within its grip, not wanting to lose a willing partner. Slowly he felt the grip on him loosen as Tarble fell asleep against him, a faint blush still present on the prince's cheeks from their earlier activities. "Sleep well sukidooshi" he whispered to his prince.


End file.
